


Umbrella Shenanigans

by extra_Mt



Series: One-shots [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: They share an umbrella, which turns into giggly fluff.





	Umbrella Shenanigans

 

The sound of rain enfolded the downtown in New Orleans. The day had started off nice and sunny, with a little too much humidity, but other than that, everything was perfect.

Misty didn't mind rainy days, though. It was typical for her to dance in the rain when she used to live at the swamp.

But now that she and Cordelia were in the downtown running some errands, the storm was totally uncalled for. The wild blonde cursed under her breath as they exited the city hall building. The rain was getting worse by the second and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Hold on, I have an umbrella," the Supreme told the other before digging through her purse.

Misty raised her brows at the older woman with amusement. "So prepared, Miss Cordelia. Are you psychic?"

Cordelia shot her a playful glare, but laughed it off. "Yes, I have the power of checking the forecast before leaving the house."

Small giggles escaped from between the Cajun's lips. It was moments like this that made her grateful for life. Before she'd met the older woman, she hadn't known how much another human being could affect her life. The Supreme meant the world to the wild blonde nowadays. Her life rotated around Cordelia, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for the woman, Misty was sure.

Cordelia held the umbrella and motioned the younger blonde.

"Oh, you can use it on yourself. I'm used to getting rained on." Misty shook her head lightly. She was about to step into the rain, but caught by the older woman.

"No, no. We are sharing. There's no way I'm letting you get drenched."

Misty's lips formed a huge grin immediately, and nodded before enthusiastically taking the umbrella from Cordelia. She hummed lightly as they walked down the street, her long legs lightheartedly jumping over puddles.

It looked like the rain was only getting worse. The wind got harsher, making the umbrella almost impractical. 

The wild blonde carefully repositioned it above their heads so that little rain would attack the Supreme. Cordelia noticed it and shot the Cajun a coy smile before fixing the umbrella to the middle. 

The blue eyes observed the slender fingers around the metal tube. She knew the older woman always wanted everything fair and square. But her need to protect the woman was much stronger. Misty waited for several seconds, before tilting the umbrella again towards Cordelia, slowly enough to have the action unnoticed.

The older blonde raised her brows and pushed it back gently, while her brown eyes never left the other's face. 

They repeated the same actions back and forth for a while, both of them failing to hide their grin.

"Misty." Cordelia chided the wild blonde softly after her fourth attempt to center the umbrella and failing to do so.

"I'm not letting you get wet," the wild blonde insisted. "Your clothes are more expensive than mine."

"I don't give a damn about my clothes." A cursing word the Supreme barely used around Misty slipped out of her mouth, causing the Cajun to bite her lip in amusement. "Let me hold it." Cordelia's delicate fingers reached the handle of the umbrella.

"Nope." Misty shook her head. She put both of her hands around the handle as if to protect it from the Supreme.

"Misty, let me have it." 

"No and nope!" Misty replied to her pout with a grin, and tightened her grip around the handle.

She extended her arms to get away from Cordelia's reaching hand, while the older blonde jumped to snatch the umbrella, but in vain. 

At this point, the umbrella was solely used as a symbol of who gets to protect whom. The two of them continued their battle all their way home to the academy.

Ten minutes later, when they arrived at the academy, their clothes and hair were dripping wet. They were laughing hysterically, while two puddles were growing bigger on the marble floor. 

Some girls looked at them extremely confused when they saw the umbrella in Misty's hand. 

 


End file.
